fanfic Incest - Akashi x Kise (oneshot)
by keiyairi
Summary: We have different mothers. I know. But we share the same dad. Maybe that's why we ALSO still share a little similarity in our features. But, at this very moment, I don't know whether there's still blood-bond between us.


**Incest**

We have different mothers. I know. But we share the same dad. Maybe that's why we ALSO still share a little similarity in our features. But, at this very moment, I don't know whether there's still blood-bond between us.

Or not.

I've told him so many times before, "It shouldn't happen!" But he won't listen to me. He just never wanted to listen to me every time I warned him. Every time I tried to forbid him, he would say mean things, curses in return. Those were the words that he would never say when there's somebody else around us to hear us, to hear him.

At a moment like that, I didn't know which Akashicchi I was facing. Not even that difference between his eyes could even gave me any hint. I called him over and over again. I wanted him to stop. I wanted to pull his conscious back. But then, I doubted my own thought.

Looking at him like this, I know, I just know, he was doing it all with full consciousness. Just like the Akashicchi I – used to – know; everything was under his control. Everything was under his command, conformed his entire wishes. He just controlled everything.

Even when I was being reluctant… like this very moment.

He always asked a question. I know, he asked it not because he needed an answer. No. He never wanted to know my answer. He never really needed any "new information" about how I felt toward him. No. Any answer I gave him, he would always _drag_ my comprehension into his desire.

"You love this, don't you, Ryouta?" he asked as he caressed my face. "Tell me you love this."

He never accepted "no" as an answer to such questions. I had never been able to finish my words, any objection I had toward him. He just knew when it's coming. He predicted everything perfectly. He always gagged me mouth every time I tried to warn him about the blood that bond us.

If he didn't gag me, he still able to made me stop before I could finish my words. Or… I actually DID finish it but I couldn't manage to heard my own words, for he was already covering my voice with his own, the louder one. By his words alone, he was overpowering me, he subjugated my voice volume while he was saying, "To hell with it, Ryouta. I know neither of us is actually concerned about that…"

I didn't want to lose. This time, I wasn't going to get defeated.

Or that was I was trying to do that moment. But failed instead. I could only move one of my hands, but, to my very defense, at least I tried. I managed to free myself from one of his strong grips. I used that moment to ward his hand off of my mouth. I screamed anything I could at him before he gagged me again…

Or that time, I screamed anything I could at him before he diverted my attention by pulling open my kimono. I shouted, I asked him to stop, again, remind him to his promise that last week would be the last…

The last time for him to raped me…

"Yes, Ryouta. I do remember my promise. Yes, I HAVE promised," he said as he covered my mouth, again, with his left hand, and held my left hand with his right one. Hm? Are you asking why didn't I do something with my right hand? No, I couldn't. I couldn't EVEN set my right hand free from a tight knot to the top of this bed. I could EVEN barely feel my own right hand anymore.

Akashicci kissed my earlobe as he whispered, "I've promised you that last Saturday would be the last, LAST week." And then he giggled, on purpose, near my ear, so that I could feel his breath against my ear. "This week? It's another story…" With those words, Akashicchi licked one of his favorite spots, my skin; the one right under my ear.

I didn't know what stopped him after that. But then Akashicchi sat up right and observed me, my face to be exact. He uncovered my mouth, avoiding his hand away from my mouth, and with the same hand, he was—

He wiped my tears.

Wait…

When… did… I… cry? Did my tear flow? Did my tear touch him in a way while he harassed my ear earlier? Touched his finger perhaps? His face? His lips? Is that why he stopped kissing me? "A… Akashicchi..?"

"Listen to me, Ryouta…" Akashicchi stroked my hair. "I never want just _some anybody_ gets too close to you. I want you to belong to the best person only, Ryouta. You deserve ONLY the best. And as far as I know, there's no one better than me… do you think I will let those peasants take you away from me?"

"B… but, Akashicc—"

"That way, I can make sure myself that no one will hurt you, Ryouta."

"Wha… what if… the one who hurt me… is… you… Akashicchi?"

No. I didn't shock him. I doubt I could even surprise him with my question. At least, I didn't find it on his face. He didn't even gasp. No. He IS Akashicchi after all. He just smiled. Akashicchi smiled before he kissed my lips, before he said, "At least, if I AM the one who hurt you, I know what I AM doing… and it means, I also know how will I _cure_ you… how will I _heal_ you… like this very moment for example…"

"No, Akashicchi..!"

"Spread your legs, Ryouta…" Akashicchi smiled. That moment, I saw his left eye glowed, in yellow luminescence, yellower than my hair even. "Spread your beautiful legs, or do you want me to make you?" He kissed my knee.

 **_...+++***finale***+++…** **_**

A/N: am so very sorry, am not going to continue this. I felt like I turned these innocent high-school boys into something dirtier that their real life and age and situation and all and all and all…orz

Am very sorry, I've told myself that I won't hurt Kise in any of my fanfic. But look what have I done to him, in my very first fanfic about KuroBasu in English! I was so cruel! Kisecchi, am sooorry~~~ orz

Review please? Comment? Criticize me? Feed this hungry puppy-writer? Like… please?


End file.
